Chain of Memories, Preview
by darkness over day
Summary: The Hopper legacy of technology is far from over. Who was Ellen? This is a Preview of a rather large Fic I plan on writing If I get enough Positive feedback. Criticism accepted. Keep an open mind here please. Sorta JxOC, but not really.


Chain of Memories

Preview

"Ell!"

… What's going on?

"Ellen, wake up!"

Who's Ellen?

Where am I?

It was a good feeling. Every nerve in her body encouraged it. Slowly, yet quickly gaining momentum, she transcended the world of dreams, where she was locked away for so long. Encouraged by the rough jostling she could barely feel with her numb body, the woman entered the wakening world.

… To come face to face with a complete stranger, more or less screaming at her face, then addressing her as 'Ell' and Ellen'.

"Ell! Is it true? What's the last thing you remember?"

What?

Sitting up, she pushed away the mysterious boy that seemed to know her, even if he didn't know her correct name…

… What WAS the last thing she could remember?

Paul, her boyfriend

Mommy… dead months ago

Uncle Sal, her only living relative… she was walking home…down 37th … then…nothing.

Just a black hole

She finally got a good look at her awakener. Short, yet not particularly skinny, neat yet sweaty blond hair, brown turtleneck, about her age, thick-rimmed glasses, boyish face, baby blue eyes, shoulder strap pack with a laptop…and filthy. Dirt was smudged here and there on his face along with a shiny layer of sweat. Rips and more dirt adorned his sweater, and a rather fresh looking burn on his shoulder.

… "Should I know you?"

Immediately, she realized she said the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear. His face dropped, from concerned to an immeasurable sense of hopelessness.

"No, I guess you shouldn't… You'd better get out of here, things are getting hectic, get back to your family, I'm sure they miss you."

Miss me? What is he talking about? How long was I out?

Looking around, she realized that she wasn't anywhere near 37th avenue.

A boardroom, one for holding those fancy business meetings like the ones Uncle Sal has to attend once in a while, but this one was completely destroyed. Charred smoking holes, slash marks and dancing electricity decorated the once nicely polished wood paneling. The table was broken along the middle and chains were flipped and strewn everywhere… and there was a gigantic hole in the ceiling.

Blinking her back tears of pain, she squinted up at the sky. Where was she? The sky was gray, and the draft in here was very… VERY cold! Of all the things to ask when one is in a situation like this, she would have asked mostly about what happened and where was she. However, she was still disoriented, therefore the first thing that came to her mind was,

"Why do my eyes hurt?"

She never expected an answer, but…

"Because this is the first time you've actually used them in a long time. I'm not sure of the full biomechanical side effects, but your eyes should be fine"

…

"I'm sorry but its not safe for you here, you should go"

Turning around, she found her strange awakener wasn't paying any more attention to her. He unclipped the straps to the side bag and brought out his laptop, sitting cross-legged, he started typing furiously, his glasses showing only the glare of the screen.

Oh… Kay… this guy was officially freaking her out now. Silently, she crept out of the trashed board room, not even wanted to know what happened there anymore, doubting that her still groggy brain could handle it. Unbeknownst to her, a lone tear slid down the boys face. He wiped it away on his sleeve and winced as his burned shoulder gave him grief for typing. You don't have time to dwell; he told himself as he pulled up a program entitled 'Skid', she really was gone.

Making her way out of the mysterious building was easier then she thought it would be considering she had no idea. 'Exit signs are really awesome' she decided. Emerging once again to the sunlight, she found her vision was better already. The biomachi-thingy side effects must cause delusions also, she deduced, as 3 very oddly dressed people brushed past her and headed into the building.

One with a lot of white and red makeup, and cherry blossom shoulder pads.

One with two swords, a headband, and a yellow and black jumpsuit.

And… a giant purple human cat… thing?

'Hiya Sweetheart!" … Did that thing just call her… sweetheart?

As if this wasn't enough to draw an audible and colorful reaction out of her, the gigantic lava monster with a sword for a hand, fighting an equally large, yet obviously human figure with an even larger sword was.

"What the Fu-?!"

* * *

Oh- kay! This is just one scene of a very long fic I am Planning, Chain of Memories. This scene would not get out of my head though, so I decided to make it a one-shot, a see how you guys liked it. There are some obvious things that CL fans will be able to recognize here, and some things that you're going to have to think about. Tell me how you liked it and if I should even get off my lazy butt and actually write the whole dam thing. Criticism accepted.

(even thought this may seem to be a JxOC one-shot, I planning the main story to be JxA-ish, Aelita is missing in this one-shot for a reason)


End file.
